1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, game providing method, and information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game machine is known in which players having the best scores for a game are displayed in a list, for example, after a game is completed and until a game is restarted. In such a game machine, the player with the best scores can have a feeling of accomplishment by being included in the list.
However, in the conventional game machines, other players cannot know how a player with a good score played in the game and achieved the good score. Although not limited to players with the best scores, if other players can see how the game is played to achieve better scores, it would greatly assist the other players.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the above mentioned problem and one object of the present invention is to notify how the other players are playing the game, and to provide a game system, game providing method, and information recording medium in which the interest in the game is increased.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system for providing a game to a plurality of players, comprising: score related manipulation content data storing means for storing score related manipulation content data which represents the content of the game manipulation input of each player and which is used as a basis for calculating final score or progress score of each player; player selecting means for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and information providing means for providing information related to the content of the game manipulation input of the selected player based on the score related manipulation content data of the player selected by the player selecting means, to at least one player who is different from the selected player.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game providing method for providing a game to a plurality of players, comprising: a score related manipulation content data storing step for storing score related manipulation content data which represents the content of the game manipulation input of each player and which is used as a basis for calculating final score or progress score of each player; a player selecting step for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and an information providing step for providing information related to the content of the game manipulation input of the selected player based on the score related manipulation content data of the player selected in the player selecting step, to at least one player different from the selected player.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information recording medium for recording a program which causes a computer to function as a game system for providing a game to a plurality of players, the program causing the computer to execute the steps of: storing score related manipulation content data which represents the content of the game manipulation input of each player and which is used as a basis for calculating final score or progress score of each player; selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and providing information related to the content of the game manipulation input of the selected player based on the score related manipulation content data of the player selected in the player selecting step, to at least one player who is different from the selected player.
In the present invention, a game is provided to a plurality of players and score related manipulation content data is stored. The score related manipulation content data represents the content of the game manipulation input of each player and is used as a basis for calculating the final score or progress score of each player. At least one player is selected from among a plurality of players, and information related to the content of the game manipulation input of the selected player is provided to at least one of the other players based on the score related manipulation content data of the selected player. The xe2x80x9cscorexe2x80x9d is not limited to the goal of the game, but includes any evaluation for the content of the game manipulation input by the players. According to the present invention, it is possible to notify how the other players are trying to achieve a better score, and thus, increase the appeal of the game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the game system is configured to provide a virtual venture trade game to a plurality of players, in which virtual venture trade is performed in a game space, the score related manipulation content data storing means stores, as the sore related manipulation content data, owned venture target data which represents the venture target virtually owned by each player in the game space, currently or in the past; and the information providing means provides information related to the venture target virtually owned by the selected player in the game space, currently or in the past, based on the owned venture target data. The venture trade includes, for example, stock trade, estate trade, futures trade, exchange trade, and option trade. The venture target includes, for example, stock, real estate, futures, exchange, and option. The information related to the venture target virtually owned by the player in the game space, currently or in the past, is for example, the portfolio (asset allocation) of the player in the present or in the past. According to this aspect of the present invention, it is possible to notify how the other players are trying to achieve a better score by owning a venture target.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the player selecting means selects at least one player from among the plurality of players based on the game score of each player. In this manner, the other players can know how, for example, a player with a better score has played in the game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the information providing means provides the information in association with the final or progress score of the selected player. In this manner, it is possible to know how the other players played in the game and resultant score of such a method of play.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system for providing a stock trade game, for virtually trading stocks in a game space, to a plurality of players, the system comprising: owned stock brand data storing means for storing the owned stock brand data which represents the stock brand currently and virtually owned by each player in the game space; player selecting means for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and information providing means for choosing a portion of stock brands currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means based on the owned stock brand data and on the stock brands currently owned by other players, and for informing at least one player who is different from the selected player, of the chosen portion of stock brands.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game providing method for providing a stock trade game, in which stock is virtually traded in a game space, to a plurality of players, the method comprising: an owned stock brand data storing step for storing, in storing means, owned stock brand data which represents the stock brands currently and virtually owned by each player in the game space; a player selecting step for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and an information providing step for choosing a portion of stock brands currently owned by the player selected in the player selecting step based on the owned stock brand data and on the stock brands currently owned by other players, and for informing at least one player who is different from the selected player, of the chosen portion of stock brands.
According to the present invention, the stock brands currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means are not informed in their entirety, but only partially informed. Because of this, only significant information can be notified to the players. In this manner, when the stock brand is to be notified to a portable phone, for example, the notified information can be preferably displayed even on a small display. Moreover, the amount of communication can be reduced. Furthermore, because the portion of the stock brand currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means is chosen based on the stock brands currently owned by other players, the stock brands that are not owned by other players in a large amount, for example, can be chosen as the portion, and thus, interesting information can be provided to the other players. In this manner, it is possible to notify how the other players are trying to achieve a better score, and thus, increase the appeal of the game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system for providing a virtual stock trade game to a plurality of players in which real stock is virtually traded in a game space and the value of stocks owned by the players is evaluated based on the stock price data in real life, the game system comprising: owned stock brand data storing means for storing owned stock brand data which represents the stock brands currently and virtually owned by each player in the game space; player selecting means for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and information providing means for choosing a portion of stock brands currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means based on the owned stock brand data and on data representing the real life stock trading condition or virtual stock trading condition in the game space, and for informing at least one player who is different from the selected player, of the chosen portion of stock brands.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game providing method for providing a virtual stock trade game to a plurality of players in which a real stock is virtually traded in a game space and the value of stocks owned by the players is evaluated based on the stock price data in real life, the method comprising: an owned stock brand data storing step for storing, in storing means, owned stock brand data which represents the stock brands currently and virtually owned by each player in the game space; a player selecting step for selecting at least one player from among the plurality of players; and an information providing step for choosing a portion of stock brands currently owned by the player selected at the player selecting step based on the owned stock brand data and on data representing the real life stock trading condition or virtual stock trading condition in the game space, and for informing at least one player, who is different from the selected player, of the chosen portion of stock brands.
According to the present invention, the stock brands currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means are not informed in their entirety, but are only partially informed. Because of this, only the significant information can be informed to the players. In this manner, when the stock brand is to be informed to a portable phone, for example, the informed information can be preferably displayed even on a small display. Moreover, the amount of communication can be reduced. Furthermore, because the portion of the stock brand currently owned by the player selected by the player selecting means is chosen based on the data which represents the real life stock trading condition or virtual stock trading condition in the game space, the stock brands that seem interesting to the other players, for example, can be chosen as the portion depending on the real life or virtual stock trading condition. The data representing the stock trading condition is data for inferring the stock brands that are spotlighted in the real life or virtual stock trading market, and includes, for example the current volume of each stock brands or the like. In this manner, it is possible to notify how the other players are trying to achieve a better score, and thus, increase the appeal of the game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the data representing the real life stock trading condition includes data representing real life volume ranking or virtual volume ranking in the game space. In this manner, the stock brands can be chosen, for example, which seem interesting to other players based on the volume ranking. According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the information providing means chooses, as the portion, stock brands currently owned by the selected player and which are lower in the volume ranking than a predetermined standing. In this manner, the stock brands currently owned by the selected player but have a low standing in the volume ranking can be notified to the other players.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the data representing the real life stock trading condition includes data representing real life volume of each stock brand or virtual volume of each stock brand in the game space. In this manner, stock brands can be chosen, for example, which seem interesting to other players based on the real life or virtual volume of each stock brand. According to another aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the information providing means chooses, as the portion, stock brands currently owned by the selected player and which has a volume lower than a predetermined volume. In this manner, stock brands owned by the player but having a low volume can be informed to the other players.